Yuka
Yuka is a young woman, about eighteen years of age as the story begins. As a young girl, eight years prior to the story, she had an intense crush on her cousin Kouta. She attended the Kamakura festival in his company, just prior to Kouta and his family leaving for home as that summer ended. While Yuka understood the tragedy that claimed the lives of Kouta's sister and father, she maintained her crush and believed they would resume their relationship when she finally saw him again. This proved to be a very long time, but Yuka maintained her belief in this reunion, and even practiced a festival carving game Kouta was good at so as to impress him with her improved skills. As he began to attend a nearby college, Yuka chose to attend it with him, this despite having grades that could have gotten her into a much higher-ranked school. To her great distress, when he arrived, he at first could not recall her or anything about their past together. Her fury over this often overcame her common sense, which told her Kouta was amnesiac from the trauma of witnessing his family's murder. Needing a place to live, Kouta took over maintenance of her family's property Maple House and she made plans to visit him there. While walking on the beach together, the pair encountered a young girl, naked and with horns on her head, who was only capable of making the sound Nyū. Taking her back to Maple House, neither was aware that this was another childhood friend of Kouta's, a Diclonius girl called Lucy and the one who, in a fit of jealousy over his relationship with Yuka and a lie told to protect her feelings, murdered Kouta's family, rendering him amnesiac. In the Nyu persona though, she was childlike and prone to grope and grab at both males and females. In order to keep an eye on both of them, Yuka also moved into Maple House. Her feelings of confusion both cleared up and deepened a bit when she heard Kouta give radically different accounts of how his family members had died. While it is never precisely stated what she knew of that night, she knew that these accounts were simply wrong and that Kouta's lost memories went far deeper than just their shared past. Eventually, Yuka and Kouta ended up taking custody of Mayu, a young homeless girl, as well as Nana, a Diclonius girl like Nyu, and offer Yuka's shy friend and kohai Nozomi sanctuary from her oppressive family. On some levels, Yuka is jealous of any girl (regardless of age) who she suspects may be close to Kouta, to the point of being irrational. She has over heard conversations between Nyu and Kouta and cried, fearing their closeness. Yet Yuka does possess a caring and mature side, and seems to be protective of both Kouta and all the other girls, once defending Nana's presence to her own mother. Yuka often found her dignity compromised in situations created by her own nerves as well as Nyu's presence and actions. Many of these nerves derive from not knowing if Kouta returns her feelings, sometimes even driving her to physically strike Kouta. Later in both the manga and the anime, assurances that his memory of their past are returning and that he does deeply care for her put those worries to rest. Yuka has stated she knows that some of her behavior is less than endearing, but that her love for Kouta makes her unable to focus past those nerves on many occasions. In the manga's final chapter, Kouta is seen with a young daughter named Nyuu, who strongly resembles a young Yuka, and is very likely her daughter as well. At least in the anime, Mayu openly refers to Yuka as the mother of their house, though Yuka's self-doubts make her feel like she is not worthy of this. Yuka is in excellent physical shape, is exceptionally strong and agile, and capable of at least briefly surprising an opponent. Sadly, when up against the trained and super-powered killers of her world, this often amounts to as little as Kouta's determination. Gallery DSC01166.JPG|Yuka realizes Kouta has amnesia DSC01164.JPG|Little Yuka manga DSC01237.JPG|She will wait for him a long time DSC01280.JPG|Yuka color manga shot ElfenLied.jpg|Yuka and Kouta MamikoNoto.JPG|Mamiko Noto, Yuka's Seiyu NancyNovotny.JPG|Nancy Novotny, Yuka's English Voice Actor Category:Human Category:Main characters Category:Maple House Category:Kouta Category:Kaede Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters